In 1970-1971 in the US and Japan there were patents issued according to which graphite monofluoride, which has been known since 1934, as well as some fluorinated products of carbonaceous compounds were most energy effective and safe cathode material, in comparison with any other known inorganic cathode materials for lithium batteries.
Along with application CFx for Li-ion battery the CFx material also supplied for non-battery applications with lubrication additives being the major growth area. Other applications include additives in dry inks, additives in elastomeric seals, oxidation resistant catalyst supports and chromatographic column packing.
The main purpose of fluorination of graphite and most of other carbonaceous compounds under high temperatures (200-600° C.) is attaining, as a rule, maximum level of fluorination of the initial carbonaceous compounds. This results in obtaining 44-61% of fluorine content in the fluorinated products. Such fluorine content corresponds the compounds in the range of C2F-CF1.0. Under certain conditions, superstoichiometric fluorocarbons materials CF1+x. (x=0.12-0.33) can be obtained.
Determining the structure of CFx compounds are very complex problem. This is explained by the fact that monocrystalline samples of CFx cannot practically be obtained. Similarly, it is difficult to have calibrated data on x-ray structural CFx analysis. As a result, the diagnosing of the physical and chemical properties the inorganic fluorocarbons and detecting the interaction between their chemical composition, structure and properties seems rather difficult.
Lithium/carbon monofluoride (Li-CFx) batteries with a solid-cathode based on CFx can provide optimized reliability, safety, cost and performance of the batteries. This type of batteries have achieved broad acceptance in a number of expanding high performance military, consumer and industrial applications
Features of Li/CFx batteries includes:                outstanding shelf life and excellent performance over a wide temperature range;        stable discharge voltage;        high energy density and discharge voltage        enhanced safety by the use of carbon-monofluoride electrode material and a non-corrosive, non-toxic electrolyte;        excellent leak resistance;        shelf life of ten years or more        
Operating properties of Li/CFx battery in great degree depended on active materials—CFx properties. Some of the main important properties is the degree of fluorination which influences effects CFx conductivity, operating range of the voltage during discharge and efficiency of CFx based cathode. Therefore it is very important to evaluate the level of CFx degree of fluorination during synthesis process.
Cathode materials based on the carbon fluoride, often referred to as carbon fluoride, polycarbon monofluoride, CFx or graphite fluoride is a solid, structural, non-stoichiometric fluorocarbon of empirical formula (CFx) n where 0<x<1.25.
Graphitized petroleum coke is a main source of raw carbon and the reaction is greatly dependent on the graphitization temperature and degree of graphitization. The natural graphite, heat-treated blacks, carbon fibers and cloths are also used as an initial material. The reaction temperature depends upon type of raw material, reactor design, end use application and desired degree of fluorination.
During the process of the initial materials fluorination the level of “x” increases. Properties CFx in great degree depended from level of “x” in structure. Level of “x” influences of materials structure and properties and as results influences of delay of voltage on the beginning of the discharge process and operating range of voltage during discharge.
The common test of the level of the carbon fluorination includes several methods: XRD,XPS (X-ray photospectroscopy), XES (X-ray emission spectra) and FTIR analysis. These methods are labour-intensive and cannot provide the in-site test of the product during manufacture process. These methods demand special conditions for protection of staff.